Contact between adjacent skin surfaces, in accompaniment with perspiration or other moisture, can create a very uncomfortable situation for a person so afflicted. Such contact may occur between the inner thighs and/or other areas of the body, but can be particularly irritating to the underside of womens' breasts. Such irritation is dependent upon the ambient temperature and humidity, the degree of contact under the breasts, and perhaps other factors, and thus may not be seen to be a problem by every women. However, the problem certainly exists, at least with many women, and can be particularly irksome and irritating at times. In some cases, the perspiration emanating surface may be contained within the cup of the brassiere, which material is not suitably absorbent and provides no relief of the problem.
While various pads and the like have been developed over the years to respond to various other perspiration or moisture problems (e.g., underarm shields, sanitary napkins, etc.), none have been developed for this critical problem of perspiration underlying the female breast. It is readily acknowleged that other devices have been developed for wear under the breast, but they are purposely relatively thick and bulky and intended for cosmetic uplift purposes, rather than to respond to the problem of under breast perspiration addressed by the present invention.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a perspiration absorbent pad particularly adapted for use by women in absorbing under breast perspiration. The pad is placed between the overlying breast and the adjacent chest area, and serves to separate these portions of the anatomy to preclude chafing and other irritation, and also serves to absorb perspiration in the immediate area, thereby providing greater comfort to women using the device. The pads may be provided in various embodiments, from relatively thin and flat layered devices to articles having a generally cylindrical configuration, which different embodiments may be used by women as desired to respond to the above noted perspiration problem. A further embodiment is required for placement within the brassiere, to absorb perspiration from the breast surface which is captured within the brassiere.